Jurassic World:Caught in Hell
by Sam Grayson 2000
Summary: Owen has suspicions that The Mitchell's are hiding something. When he finds out he wants to set he record straight.
1. Chapter 1:Owen

To the outside world The Mitchell family seemed to be the average American family. Two happily married parents and 2 children yet Karen and Scott had always favored there youngest son Gray. He was intelligent and was seen as the perfect child but, Zach didn't mind he would rather keep himself to himself. Although he tried so hard to keep away from his family Gray always bugged him and he was often the reason why his parents argued so much.

"You good for nothing waste of time" Scott shouted at his half beaten son  
Karen was about to contribute but she gasped at what she just heard.  
"Fine see if I care what you do" Zach said as he tried to walk away. Scott grabbed his son's arm pushed him to the floor and started to kick him in the stomach "Remember this the next time you try to be smart, you do not have the brain cells, you a waste of space and effort. The only thing that stopped Zach from being beaten to a pulp was the fact that the doorbell rang. "Go to your room immediately, we need to save people the embarrassment that you are".

The bell rang again and again. Karen answered the door and greeted her sister "Hey Claire" she said soothingly  
Zach thought how could my own mother be so calm in a hell hole like this.  
"Hey are you doing?" Karen asked  
"Fine, ow are the boys they are great" Karen replied (It was obviously a lie)  
"Ready to go?" Karen asked "Gray come on we are leaving"  
"Scott isn't coming?"the younger sister asked  
Scott walked in and answered "No, I have work to do" He said relentlessly  
"We will see you later, bye honey" Karen said to her husband as she left the house.

Zach tried to leave his room but his father was standing in the doorway "Where do you think you're going?" Scott asked his son  
"I was just...uh...going to...uh take a bath" Zach replied (wishing he hadn't).  
"I don't think so" his dad said. All at once Zach found himself being shoved against his bedroom wall and being punched across the face  
"Please dad don..." Scott grabbed his son by the throat and choke slammed him to the floor and began to kick him vigorously.  
Zach began to throw up blood which stained the carpet, he tried to run away but he was pushed down and waked over the head with a bat.  
"Boy""Don't try and cross me again otherwise you get hurt, understand me?"

As soon as his dad left his bedroom,Zach sneaked out and began to run himself a bath, too wash away the blood his father left behind when he was hit, however Scott was waiting behind the door. He waited until Zach was at his most vulnerable state. In the bath. Zach sat down and closed the curtains. His dad entered and locked the door his figure didn't show through the curtains (They were black). Scott revealed himself to his son and Zach knew exactly what was about to happen  
"Did I see you could run yourself a bath?" he said with an angry tone. Zach was speechless  
"Yeah I thought so you were always the weak and pathetic one" he said.

Zach tried to run out of the bath he didn't care that he was naked he just needed to get out however his father was too fast for him he grabbed his son's head and submerged under the water, every so often giving him 5 seconds of air and then back into the water after several minutes Zach was wandering why his dad won't just let him die, "I'd rather that happen" Zach thought to himself  
"Boy" his father said "This is for all your sins"  
"You almost killed your brother at the park, that is all your fault and for that you will be punished he grabbed a knife and was about to stab his son but then...

Scott heard the doorbell ring and thought that he should make it look like a suicide attempt by spilling water over the bath and making it look like he struggled, finally he submerged Zach completely to make it seem that he is trying to drown himself. He left the bathroom and locked the door and the bell rang again he was expecting it to be his wife and child but it was Owen Grady  
"Hey Mr Grady" Scott said  
"Oh please call me Owen" he replied "Is Claire here?  
"No she has left to go to town with Karen and Grey, but you can wait inside for her"  
"Okay thanks" Owen walked in and sat on the couch "Hey Scott how is Zach?"  
"OH...um...He's...fine..." he responded  
"Can I have a drink please" Owen asked  
"Sure, we have coffee, tea, milk etc. what would you like?"  
"I will take a cup of coffee"  
While Owen knew that Scott was distracted he went upstairs to check on Zach as he had a bad feeling about Scott, but he did not know what.

"Zach are you alright?" but he didn't here a reply "Zach"... "Zachary Jay Christopher Mitchell!, open this door right now"  
after an eerie silence Owen felt that something was wrong so he decided to kick the door in "Okay 1,2,3" Owen booted the door and saw that Zach was submerged under water "ZACH!" without hesitation Owen grabbed Zach's body and he dragged his body out of the bath and attempted to give him CPR to no success almost immediately after Owen called for an ambulance  
"Hey I need an ambulance and hurry, the address is 134 Madison Lane" He waited for an ambulance and held Zach close to his body so that he is warm as he was freezing and he had to tell Karen.  
"Come on Karen pick up"  
"Hi this is Karen, I am busy right no please leave a message after the beep"  
"Hi Karen this is Owen, if you could please pick up as soon as possible that would be great thanks"  
after he called Karen he noticed that Zach had bruisers all over his body and down his neck and wondered how they get there.

"What do you think you're doing?"Scott asked angrily "What did you do to him?"  
"Trying to save your son and we both know that I didn't do this and it wasn't the dinosaurs either" he answered  
"It doesn't matter is is a wasteful piece of crap anyway"  
"WHAT, he is your son"  
"He's a punch bag"  
"He's twice the man that you will ever be you are just a scared little boy and you were victimized as a child so you take out on your son so you feel better about yourself don't you?"  
"So what if I did you have no proof"  
"Maybe not but I'll ensure that Zach is safe and will never have to see you again"  
"How exactly are you going to do that?" Scott argued  
"I have ways of making you confess..."


	2. Chapter 2:Claire

It had only been a few hours since Zach was admitted into hospital and and Owen only just got a call from Karen  
"Hey what's wrong"  
"Well it's Zach is been hospitalized"  
"What I'm on my way"

10 Minutes later  
"He's in there" Owen said  
Karen and Claire walked in with a shocked look on there face and Gray had streams running down his face "ZACHY!" he shouted as he raced for his brother's hand and held it, he refused to let it go. Owen kept an eye on Scott in case he tried something that would arm anyone else

"Good Afternoon, my name is Doctor Kelly Curtis" a slender woman said  
"We have the test results for your son and we have reasons to believe that this was an attempt at suicide by Zach and that if Owen hadn't found when he did he would have drowned  
"How long was submerged?" Owen asked  
"We believe that it was at least 10 minutes" the doctor started to go through medical detail about Zach and that maybe he has depression  
"I wonder why he did this to himself"  
"Maybe it was from post dramatic stress"  
"I know for a fact that isn't true"  
"What do you mean Karen asked"  
"Doesn't matter, forget that I said anything".

Doctor Curtis left and was swiftly followed by Owen "Hey Doctor Curtis" Owen said "Is it possible that Zach did not commit suicide?"  
"What do you mean"  
"I think that something is going on at home and the children are becoming victims of their father"  
"How do you know this well their are bruises all over Zach's body and I know it wasn't the dinosaurs"  
"What are you suggesting"  
"Zach is being abused"  
"By who?"  
"I cannot say I need more solid evidence first"  
"If you don't have solid evidence I cannot report this to the proper authorities but I will evaluate his conditions and get the police to ask him some questions"  
"Thank You... Uh Kelly" he said as he began to walk away.

"What did you talk to the doctor about?" Claire asked  
"It doesn't matter" Owen replied  
"Just tell me or I tell Karen and Scott that you are hiding something"  
"I think that Scott is hitting Zach and I asked the doctor if it could be possible if Zach didn't attempt suicide but in fact someone tried to drown him"  
"Not again" Claire said softly  
"NOT AGAIN!?" Owen shouted "What do you mean not again?"  
"When Zach was younger Zach often fell victim to Karen and Scott's arguments but Karen never believed anything, she believed that Scott is too nice to hurt anyone"  
"Why didn't you tell me about this"  
"I thought that he had stopped, but obviously I was wrong"  
"We have to prevent him from hitting Zach and stop him from hurting Gray" Owen said  
"You are right she said we need to Karen and the boys away from him, he's a monster"  
While Claire and Owen were talking Scott walked quietly into Zach's room and Owen tried to follow but a doctor stopped him in his path  
"Sorry sir" the doctor said "Family only"  
"But...but"  
"No buts, you're not allowed in"  
Owen could see through the window what Scott was doing "CLAIRE, GET HERE NOW"  
"What's wrong honey" she said sweetly  
"Go into that room right no"

Claire walked in and saw what Scott was about to do to her nephew  
"STOP!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING"  
"Giving him his punishment"  
"Punishment for what?"  
"He almost killed Gray"  
"That was not his fault, I can't believe you. You doing the same to Zach to what you did to Cole"  
"I told you not to bring up his name"  
"What are you going to do try and kill me as well?"  
"Don't aggravate me"  
"Or wha...?  
Before Claire finished Scott pushed her and she hit her head on the shelf and collapsed, leaving 2 almost dead people in that room.


	3. Chapter 3:Gray (Who is Cole?)

Scott left Zach's hospital room and tried to act like everything was normal.  
"How honey was Claire?" Karen asked  
"I think she went to powder her nose"  
"I will go and check on her and see if she is all right"

"Claire, Claire are you okay?"  
"I'm... fine"  
"Doctor can you check her head please"  
"Sure right this way madame" at that moment Zach began to wake up  
"Hey sport" Owen said to Zach "How are you holding up?"  
"Well I've been better, what happened, why am I here?"  
"Well the doctors believe that you attempted suicide when you were using the bath, but I don't believe that, I think you were attacked by your dad ant that it has been going on for a few years now hasn't it?"  
Zach looked up at Owen and started to tear up  
"There, there" he said "Everything will be alright"  
Zach's face was pressed up against Owen's chest and he began to sob into his shirt, Owen kneeled down and held the young boys hand  
"You don't have to go through this alone, You have a mother, auntie and brother that care for you very much and would do anything for you"  
"It doesn't feel like it, all they do is bring me down and they would prefer it if i were to die"  
"I'm sure that isn't true"  
"It is my dad told me this and said that I was a horrible accident"  
Zach began to cry onto Owen's shirt and Owen stroked his hair to comfort him.

Doctor Curtis walked into the waiting room and told the family that he was allowed to leave the hospital but he needed to have some rest  
"Thank you for everything"Karen said as she hugged Doctor Curtis "This means the world to me"  
Karen and Claire cuddled Zach as they walked him to the car "See you later" they both said as they walked towards Claire's car.  
Zach and Gray sat on either side of Owen as the leaned and rested there heads on him. They were both scared of there father  
"It's alright kids You are safe now I will not allow anyone to hurt you"  
Owen wrapped both of his arms around the two boys and held them tight. Zach winced at the pain and was hurt by anything he touched.  
"I'm sorry kid" Owen said  
"It's okay..." Zach did not finish what he was saying he fell asleep and wen kissed his hair "Have a nice sleep" he whispered

They arrived at the Mitchell household and Zach was carried up the stairs by Owen and waited for him to sleep. Owen stoked his hair and kissed him on the forehead as he stood up to leave  
"Please don't leave me, don't make me stay" he said as tears rolled down his face. Zach was broken and Owen could quite physically see that  
"Ssh" he said softly "You will be safe soon". Owen held his hand until he fell asleep and quietly left and closed the door and went downstairs. Gray walked in and went under the sheets  
"Zach" he said "Are you awake"  
"Yes" he replied  
Zach pulled his brother close to him even though he was in physical pain Zach still needed to protect his brother form his dad's fury  
"Zach" Gray said again "I love you"  
"I love you too" as he kissed his brother goodnight  
Moments after that Gray fell asleep closely followed by Zach.

"COLE, COLE COOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE"  
Zach woke up and though to himself "Who is this Cole that Claire and dad were talking about and what does he mean to me"  
he began to shake and shiver which woke up  
"Zach are you okay"  
Zach threw up "OWEN! HELP!" Owen rushed in"Grey get me a bucket" Grey darted out of the room while Owen held his hair back but he wasn't just sick there was blood coming out of his throat  
"You are fine now, you have let it out your system Zach fell into Owen's arms as he began to be sick again. Owen stroked the teenager's back as he was being sick.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Scott shouted  
he pushed Owen out of the way and dragged Zach down the stairs  
"Dad what are you doing" Gray asked  
"Family time" he said  
"Please stop you are hurting him"  
"He deserves what he is about to get he is a weakling and a waste of my air"  
Scott revealed a knife to his two sons  
"Dad put the knife down, you don't have to do this"  
"But I do" he grabbed the knife and slit his son's wrists and the bled out everywhere "If you tell your mother I will make sure that the same thing happens to YOU!"  
"NOOOOOOOO!" "Let go of him Owen shouted he tackled Scott and wrapped Zach's wrist in bandages too slow down the bleeding  
"Is he going to be okay?"  
"He's going to be fine" he said looking concerned as he rocked him until medical assistants turned up at there home to heal his wounds.


	4. Chapter 4:Fire

It was Christmas Eve at the Mitchell household and all of there family was there: Claire, Owen, (An unknown guest) and some relatives from all over the globe.

When all the relatives are around Scott has to keep up this facade about how perfect this family is and how flawless his wife and sons are. Nearly everyone believes it apart from Claire and Owen

"Hey" a relative asked "Where's Zach?"  
"He's gone out, he'll be back by tomorrow"

They did not know that Zach was locked up in the cellar serving as his punishment for accidentally breaking some fine china  
"HELP!" he yelled but know one heard, the music was to loud and everyone was enjoying themselves however Gray and Karen were not in the mood they both knew that Zach was in the basement and if they tried to help him they would be punished just like him.  
"Hey what's wrong?" Claire asker her older sister  
"It's Zach he hasn't gone out for a few days, he is locked in the basement"  
Claire didn't say anything she just walked away while Karen sat in the corner crying

"Owen it's Zach, Scott has him held captive but he has locked the door and there is no key"  
"We have to call the police Owen said to his girlfriend  
"We can't, if we tell the police he will slice his legs until he bleeds out"  
"What are we going to do?"

"Christmas dinner is ready" Scott invited his family to sit down and enjoy a meal together. "SCOTT we know where Zach is and we will call the police"  
"You do that and I set this house a light and he burns to death in the basement and I will make sure that he is dead"  
"You're a monster, you son of a bitch!"

Later on in the day  
"Hey son how are you doing,  
"Just let me go" Zach shouted at the top of his voice. Scott threw a beer bottle at his son and narrowly missed his face  
"Next time I will make sure that you get hit".  
Zach curled up into a ball as he rocked back and forth in a slow motion as his father walked out of the basement  
"Claire" Scott said "Can you come with me for a second please?"  
"Sure..." (she didn't want to look suspicious)  
"I need your help getting some drinks from the basement". Claire saw this as the perfect chance to save Zach  
"Of course" she fastly followed her brother in law into the cellar and went straight for Zach and tried to run up the stairs while holding her nephew's hand  
"RUUUUUUNNNNNN!" she shouted as she darted for the door  
"Not say fast, You do know what I said don't you?, if you try and save him I will set this house a blaze and that's exactly what I am going to do.  
"Wait!".

"Alright" i'm afraid too do this but I must ask you to leave you children look very tired and Santa is going to be coming soon, okay see you later"  
"Gray, Karen AND Owen GET HERE NOW!, as you are aware I told you that if anyone of you tried to help Zach I would kill him and guess what Claire did"  
"Uhh, she helped him"  
"So I lined the basement with gasoline and I'm going to be setting it on fire so that they both burn to death, hopefully the baby dies as well"  
Owen looked at Scott with a confused face, didn't you know, Claire is in fact expecting er first baby, but she will be too dead to give birth to it, she will be too dead to care for it"  
"You're a monster" Owen stood up and punched Scott Square in the face he was say angry that he kicked Gray in the stomach  
"NOOO!, This is enough Scott you have to stop this, you are hurting my boys just like you did Cole"  
"Cole doesn't exist in my mind any more ,he is was more worse a person than Zach ever was, he is a piece of shit"  
"Is that why you killed him, is he the reason you are torturing Zach you want to relive that fantasy of hurting someone your family loves"  
"SHUT UP OR I WILL KILL GRAY as well as Zach and Claire  
"You wouldn't dare" Scott hit all 3 of them on the head knocking them unconscious and dragged them outside from the fire so that they could witness loved ones in pain and suffering.  
Scott entered the house and lit a match and dropped it on the floor "Good night son" he said as he left the house through the back door.

Meanwhile in the basement Zach rocked back and forth as Claire cradled him as she knew hat she did and she knew what the consequences would be. It would take a matter of minutes for the house to burn down (It is mostly composed of wood) "We're going to get out of this, we will be found and saved" she said to comfort her nephew (She was lying)  
She maid small talk to comfort her nephew "Hey" she said "Do wanna hear some good news?"  
Zach did not replay  
"I'm pregnant and I wanted you the first to know I haven't even told Owen yet"  
Zach started to cough "Are you okay"his auntie asked. He started shaking and shouted "NO DAD, PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!"  
"It's okay he will not hurt you here, you are safe with me"  
Zach took of his jacket to block the gas from entering the basement and revealed some scars on his back Clare screamed at the shock this scream awoke Owen as he without hesitation ran into the house and went straight for the basement, but it was surrounded by flames  
"ZACH, CLAIRE ARE YOU HERE?"  
"ZACH, CLAIRE" he shouted  
Claire heard a faint voice calling her name "We're in here, help us"  
"Claire is that you"  
"Yes"  
"It's Owen I'm going to get the both of you out of here okay?"  
Claire hugged Zach and waited for her boyfriend to rescue them  
"Okay I cannot open it but I can Kick it down"  
"Just do it"  
"Stand back""ONE, TWO THREE" he kicked the door open and saw how week the both of them where  
"Okay since both of you cannot walk i'm going to have to carry you one at a time  
"Take her" Zach said "She's pregnant"  
"I'm not leaving you"  
"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME AND GET HER OUT"  
"I'll be back in a few minutes okay" Owen kissed Zach's forehead and hugged him goodbye  
"Hurry back" Zach said to Owen  
"I will" he replied  
Owen grabbed Claire around the arms and walked her out the front door next to Gray and Karen.  
"I have to go Claire, I'm going in for Zach"

"Kid is me, I'm here to get you out"  
"HELLLLLLLP!"  
Owen rushed into the burning basement and went to Zach's aid  
"Okay it's going to be alright I am going to get you out of here" Zach nodded his head  
Owen grabbed Zach's arms and put them around his neck and attempted to carry him out but the fire blocked there path  
"Alright I need you to be brave, can you do that for me, can you do that?  
Zach nodded. Owen picked Zach up and ran through the fire severely burning his legs and covering Zach in third degree burns.  
Before the house was engulfed in fire owen jumped out of the house with Zach in his arms.

The ambulance took the whole family to the local hospital to get the checked out.  
Zach was in his usual room (He was in and out of hospital quite frequently)  
Gray walked in to his older brother's room and sat next to him and held his hand softly  
"Hey, how are you?" Zach asked "You are so brave for facing up to dad  
"I wasn't the one who was almost burnt alive, you are the one who is brave" Gray said softly  
Gray held his brother so close he didn't want to leave his brother's side in case his dad returned to finish him off.

Claire POV  
"Alright Claire you and the babies are perfectly happy, you do not have to worry about there health"  
"Ah that's good... WAIT! did you say babies?"  
"Yes you may not know but you are expecting twins in a few months"

Scott: he was angered his son managed to get out alive  
"I will get my revenge I will find him and kill him once and for all" he muttered.


	5. Chapter 5:The Final (Winter Finale)

While at the hospital, Scott visited with his son without anyone knowing he left him a card and placed it with all the others and left his son. While he opened some cards he read his father's note.

"Zach I didn't count on you surviving that fire  
I should have given you more credit,  
but if you want to settle this once and for all  
see me at 123 Wayward Drive  
and come see your fate" 

"Hey kid, how is it going?" Zach tried to hide the card  
"Uh it is going fine"  
"What is that?"  
"Nothing"  
"You are lying to me, give me the card"  
he read it "Don't you dare go I'm going to let you"  
"I'm staying in this room to protect you"

Owen left the room to go to the toilet and Scott entered the room and stalked his son  
"Just like old times"he said  
as he started to give his son severe pain  
"Oh, does that hurt?, what a shame". Scott grabbed his son's arm and dragged him out of the hospital  
"Help me!". Karen saw Zach being dragged out of the hospital by her ex-husband  
"ZAAAAAACCCCHHHHHHHH!" she shouted as he was thrown into the car  
"Karen what is it" Claire asked  
"Scott...he's kidnapped Zach"  
"Karen don't worry I am going to get your son back alive, he is going to be safe and sound"  
"Please found my brother" Gray asked  
"I will" he pulled Gray in close kneeled down and kissed his forehead "No need to worry"

Scott clawed his son and threw him onto the concrete and punched him until he bled out  
"YOU ARE A PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT JUST LIKE YOUR BROTHER"  
"Don't talk about Gray like that"  
"I wasn't talking about him"  
Zach looked confused at his father  
"You haven't figured it out yet Cole is your brother"  
"What did you do to him?"  
"I KILLED HIM!""AND I AM GOING TO DO THE SAME TO YOU!"  
Scott revealed a gun and shot just short of Zach until he backed off into a cage.  
"Let us get one thing clear if you try to escape those bombs you see will explode killing you"  
Scott walked off  
"I don't think that he has left and just think he has walked off". Zach looked around to see if anyone was there  
"Hello, is anyone there?" no one answered "Hello?" Zach heard nothing and realised that he was going to die a horrible, painful and slow death.

Owen looked around town asking people have you seen this boy  
"Excuse me" he asked a tall blond woman "Have you seen this boy?"  
"I'm sorry I haven't but if I see him I will call you"  
"Sure, what's your name?  
"Murphy, Alexis, if I see anything I will let you know.

Owen spent hours looking around the town centre and had not come any closer to finding Zach  
"Where could he be?" his phone began to ring  
"Hello"  
"Hey it's Claire just wanted to let you know that I'm packing his cards and balloons away okay?"  
"okay...WAIT!"  
"What?"  
"There is an address in one of those cards and I think that is where he has got Zach  
"Hold on...uh...no not that one...no...uh...is it that...no, Ok I've got it "123 Woodward Drive  
"Okay thanks got to go bye"

"Claire What's wrong?"  
"My water's just broke"  
"Nurse, Nurse my sister's about to go into labour I need some help"  
"Okay we need to get her a bed and some blankets" a nurse said  
"Gray get outside honey" Karen said to her son "That's a good boy"

"ZACH, ZACH, ARE YOU HERE!" Owen shouted "Zach"he shouted again  
"Help Me" Zach whispered "It's alright, you're gonna be safe"  
"Look out" Owen was about to get hit by Scott but he avoided  
"Why are you doing this" Owen asked  
"I hate my children and I need to kill them all"  
This made Owen so angry he barged towards Scott and he hit a pillar.

"Do not force these doors open they are wired with bombs" Zach warned his friend  
Owen cried as he thought too himself that here was a slim chance that Zach is getting out of this alive and he kissed his forehead  
"What's wrong?" Zach asked as he saw tears roll down his cheeks "Am I going to die?"  
He looked up tears becoming more heavy and constant.  
"No you are not, I'm not going to let you die and you are going to see Gray, Claire and your mother again, is that understood?"  
Zach answered with "it's okay just leave, I understand what is going to happen"  
"I'm staying where I am, I'm getting you out of here. Zach held his hand to Owen's face and wiped away his tears "You won't forget me will you?"  
"Not an option, you will be walking around in no time"  
"But,but..."  
"Don't fall asleep"  
"I'm so tire...d"  
"You can rest all you want when you get home, I promise you"

Scott needed to get out, he realised that if he didn't leave now he will be taken too the slammer and be done for murder of his first son and the attempted murder of his second son.

Owen saw that Scott was gaining consciousness and interrogated him  
"HOW DO YOU DEFUSE THE BOMB?" he shouted  
"You don't"  
"BULLSHIT!, tell me how to save Zach, tell me how to save your son"  
"And why would I do that"?  
"You are supposed to love him"  
"But I don't"  
"JUST TELL ME HOW TO DEFUSE THE BOMB!"  
"There is a code..."  
"What is it"  
"301215"  
"He punched that code in"  
"30 seconds to detonation"  
"We have to leave"  
"25,24,23,22,21..."  
"I can't he shot me before"  
"20,19,18,17,16,15..."  
Owen picked him up and carried him in his arms  
"14,13,12,12,10,9..."  
Owen ran out of the building shielding him

"Alright Claire your babies are about too come"  
"8,7,6,5,4"  
"AND PUSH!"  
"3,2"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH"  
"1" The bomb went off.

He jumped with Zach in his arms and covered him so he is not hit by debris "Are you okay?" he asked Zach  
he held him close until the paramedics arrived "ssh he's gone no one can hurt you"  
Zach grabbed his hands and said "Don't let go"  
"I won't" he said "I will never let go" Owen went into the ambulance, held his hand and stroked his hair  
"I'm gonna call your mother okay?"  
"Yes"  
"Karen I have got him and we are coming to the hospital now, okay see you later"  
"Kid is going to be a lot better"

"Where is my beautiful baby boy, where is he ?"  
"Where's Clair?"  
Karen and Owen ran from room to room looking for a loved one  
"Excuse me where is Zachary Mitchell"  
"He is in Room 213"

"Where is Claire Deering"  
"She is in room 426"

Owen found Claire holding his 2 children  
"What are they?"  
"A boy and a girl"  
"What do you wanna call them"  
"I was thinking Jasper and Scarlett"  
"They are beautiful names"

"Zach baby how are you feeling?"  
"Gray sat on his brother's bed and carefully cuddled him and placed is head underneath Zach's head  
"I love you" he said  
"I love you too"  
Karen hugged both of her boys and never wanted to let them go.  
Unbeknownst to them they were being watched by a mysterious figure.

Prologue  
"Do they Know? A sinister voice said  
"No I don't think so" The unknown said "When can I see my family  
"When the time is right" The sinister voice replied "Do you understand Cole?"  
"I Understand Master"


	6. Chapter 6

It's been two months since the incident of December 2015 and a year before that was the events of Jurassic World and now Zach Mitchell had 2 cousins to help look after Scarlett and Hunter, along with his 2 younger brothers, Tyler and Gray yet he still wondered about Cole. Whenever he asked his mother or Claire they just brushed it off.

"Hey kid how are you doing?"  
"Kid...?"  
"KID!"  
"Yeah what?""sorry, I must have been daydreaming"  
"It is understandable you've been through a lot", "What are you thinking about?"  
"It's nothing important"  
"You sure?"  
"Positive"

In fact Zach was bursting to tell Owen everything  
.His recurring nightmares  
.PTSD  
.Cole  
but he didn't want him to worry, he wanted everything to seem normal or at least look like everything was normal. All this thinking he didn't even notice that his two brothers launched at him

"Hey Zach, what are you think about?" They both said in unison  
"Oh...uh...I just wanna get out of the house"  
"We could go see a movie" Tyler suggested  
"I'd rather be outside"  
"What about town that is mainly outside"  
"That is a great, shall we ask mom and Claire if we can go?"  
"Sure" they both replied

The 3 siblings walked into the kitchen were Owen, Claire and there mother were talking  
"Hey mom" Zach asked  
"What's up sweetie?"  
"I was wondering if I could take the boys out of the house for a bit,it's...uh just been awhile since a last hung out with them alone"  
"No absolutely NOT!"  
"You don't know who is there to hurt you" Clair finished her sentence  
"PLEASE!"  
"NO IS NO!"  
"Zach listen to your mother" Claire said sternly  
"What if I got an adult to come with us"  
"And who is that going to be?"  
"Owen?"Gray asked shyly  
"Me?"  
"Yes you, do you know anyone else called Owen who is currently in this house?"  
"No but I don't know  
"please" Tyler said  
"Fine, but don't wander out of my sight, we'll live in 20 minutes.

Owen kissed his children and Claire goodbye and walked into the car and drove the boys to Fernwoods (shopping centre).  
"Alright boys where do you want to go to first?"  
"Can we go to the game shop?" Tyler and Gray asked the older man  
"Sure, Zach is that okay?"  
"Of Course" he asked

Owen realised that Zach was not being himself and waited for the younger two boys to be unable to hear what he is saying to Zach  
"Kid...I mean Zachary is everything alright?" Zach could tell that Owen was serious as he said is full name  
"Yeah, what makes you say that?"  
"Well it's just that you've been rather down lately and i'm worried"  
"Why are you worried?, no one worries about me, the rather me dead than alive"  
"What makes you say that?"  
"I can see it in her eyes, she doesn't love me she just puts up with me as i'm her second child..."  
"SECOND CHILD!, who's the first"  
"I can't tell you that"  
"Why..?" before Zach could respond his brothers returned with a bag each  
"All done?" Zach asked  
"Yeah, where to next?" Tyler asked  
"I don't know, Owen?"

"How about some food?" Owen said  
"Sounds like a plan".

The boys walked across the street to the restaurant however Zach paused, he thought that he saw his dad  
"Zach are you coming?"  
"Yeah, hold on" Zach tried to look for his dad again but he was nowhere to be found, he started to walk across the road and didn't see the oncoming traffic  
"ZAAAACH!" Owen shouted "LOOOOOOOOOOOK OUUUUUUUT!"  
Zach looked up and saw a car heading straight for him, he froze, he knew it was the end, he was prepared for the end  
AND THEN...

...A man pushed him out of the way  
"Are you alright?" the man asked  
Zach didn't respond he was hyperventilating, he was about to be sick  
Owen and the boys ran over to him gripping him tightly  
"Zach please look where you are going"  
Zach didn't answer just held his brothers and Owen  
Tyler and Gray crying and Owen holding him tightly.  
"Don't do that again?" Owen said sternly  
"Thank You" Zach said "Who are you?"  
"You'll find out eventually..."

Owen drove the boys home in his SUV and talked to Gray and Tyler, (actually that's a lie he was concentration on Zach, he looked like he was in severe pain)  
"...and that's why Zach is having nightmares"  
"Yeah uh... nightmares... WAIT NIGHTMARES, he's having nightmares, since when I thought they stopped"  
"Well they started after the park but they have become more frequent since the fire and the whole thing with dad"  
"Why doesn't he talk about it?"  
"He doesn't wanna be a burden"  
"Thanks for telling me, I'll ask him about it later"

They arrived home and all left the car well apart from Zach he was asleep.  
"Zach" he said softly "Zach wake up for me please"  
"Zach"  
"Yeah oh did I fall asleep" he said looking rather embarrassed  
"Yeah we're home now, if you wanna go to bed I will tell Karen not to make you any dinner"  
"Thanks...uh...Owen  
"Yeah kid, can you not tell mom about the whole me almost dying thing"  
"Sure, what was that about"  
"It is nothing"  
"KID TELL ME THE TRUTH!"  
"Okay I think I saw my father"  
"Oh kid I'm sorry, why didn't you say anything?"  
"I wasn't 100% sure it was him, I thought I was imagining it"  
"If you see him again, even if you are not sure tell somebody"  
"I will"  
"Promise me"  
"I promise Owen Winifred Grady, that if I think I see my father again I will tell somebody"  
Zach hugged Owen tightly and held on "Thank you" he said  
"For what?"  
"For being there, you are like my dad and I ...love you"  
These words bought a tear to Owen's eyes as he kissed Zach's forehead and helped him upstairs.  
"Have a nice sleep" Owen whispered

Owen walked downstairs and told his mom and Claire about what Zach told him  
"Are you completely sure it was Scott"Karen asked  
"Well he doesn't know, but I believe him, I mean he was petrified"  
"We have to keep a watch on him, Tyler and Gray" Claire said  
"Also we met a man in town that said he knew who he was, are you hiding something from your children?"  
"NO!" Karen shouted  
"Sorry" Owen said.


	7. Chapter 7

Zach was wriggling around in the night  
"Please don't...uhh stop..."  
"Don't hurt me"  
He screamed as loud as he could "OH MY GOD SOMEONE HELP MEEE!"  
"WHY WON'T YOU HELP?"  
"CAN SOMEONE KILL ME?"  
"Zach wake up, please WAKE UP!" Karen shouted  
"Karen don't shout at him" Claire snapped "I will get Owen"  
"Owen why will you get him?"

"Kid please wake up for me" he said trying to calm him down , he's obviously having a nightmare  
Stroking his hair "Come on Zach, that's it nice and slowly, are you ready to sit up?"  
Zach nodded and eased himself up. "What was it about?" Owen asked as he signalled for the others to leave  
"Dad, he strangled me and killed everyone else, I can't live like this anymore"  
"Like what?"  
"I wanna give up on it all"  
"You will not, I will make sure of that, you are worth it Zach and I want the world to know it"  
"But I didn't feel like I'm worth shi..."  
Before Zach finished speaking Owen just hugged him and kissed his head "Just think about all the people that love you and all this shit will be forgotten"  
Owen cradled him until he fell asleep and never left his side until he woke up again.

"Hey you're up"  
Zach didn't respond he just walked out and went downstairs  
"How's my birthday boy?"Karen asked  
He didn't respond again and left the kitchen  
"Happy Birthday"Tyler shouted as he hugged his older brother resting his head on Zach's shoulder.  
Now Karen knew that something wasn't right as Zach would have usually pushed him away  
"Breakfast is ready", Zach and Tyler stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
"Zach honey who do you want at the party?" Claire asked  
"I do not want to have one" Zach responded  
"Why?"  
"I'm not in the mood for it" he replied  
"Come on kid it will do you some good" Owen interfered  
"You don't have to do anything, right mom?" Tyler asked as he looked at his mother  
"Sure, you can just relax and we'll plan everything"  
"Nothing I say is gonna make you change your mind is it?"  
"No" Owen said jokingly  
"Fine" he muttered "But not too many people please oh... and no CAKE!"

Zach, Tyler and Gray left the kitchen and watched some TV  
"Owen will you look after the kids, while Claire the twins and I go out and get some supplies?" Claire asked  
"Sure" he responded with as he kissed his girlfriend  
"I'll see you later okay"  
"Okay see ya bye"

"Alright Zach what do you wanna do?"  
"I don't know nor do I care"  
"What about a film?" Owen suggested  
"Not in the mood"  
"We could go out" Tyler suggested  
"That sounds great" Owen responded "Let's go out to the cinema and a watch a new release, I hear that Deadpool is suppose to be good, How about it?"  
"Whatever.."

Owen took the boys out to the city centre and went into the multiplex theatre and watched the film.  
"That was amazing" Tyler shouted "I hope there is a sequel, maybe with Cable or Copycat in it"  
"I prefer Avengers Age of Ultron to that but it was very exciting" Gray responded  
"What about you Zach?" Owen asked  
"It was okay...I guess" he muttered

Owen knew it was getting worse he stopped functioning as a person and sought of just drifted through everything  
"Alright we have to go home now"  
"Do we have to?" Gray asked  
"We have to prepare for the party"  
Owen drove the boys home and talked to all of them about whatever

7pm  
One by one guests appeared some of the Zach didn't recognize, possibly colleagues or close friends of Karen or Claire  
"I'm Hazell Jones your dad's colleague, I'm so sorry about what he did to you"

"Hey I'm Rose and this is Cole we're your..."  
"COLE ROSE!"  
"Do those names mean something to you?"  
"Uh... no it's nothing, it's just that you look really familiar"  
"Oh...I just have one of those faces" the man said reluctantly

8pm  
"It's all right Karen they don't know about the Cole and Rose"  
"The are smarter than you think Claire"  
Karen and Claire didn't know that both Zach and Owen were listening  
"Hey kid wait up, is that he you were thinking about Cole?  
"Yes I think that there are siblings"  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Well do you remember when I was hospitalized after the incident with the bath?"  
"Yes"  
"Dad and Claire were arguing, they must have thought that I was asleep as they were arguing about those 2 people"  
"Cole and Rose?"  
"Exactly"

9pm  
"Mom can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Sure, what can I help you with?"  
"Uhm...there's no easy way of asking but.. uhm who is Rose and Cole?"  
Zach could tell from her reaction that she knew at least one of them.  
"Oh they are no one, they are just old friends"  
Cole and Rose stormed in "Oh we are more than that mom"  
Owen smashed his glass and Zach's mouth fell wide open  
"I think it's time for you to leave, you are not them?"  
"Don't be so stupid!" Rose shouted  
"They died 27 years ago, they didn't make it" she screamed "Is this some kind of sick joke?"  
"You know too well that isn't true"  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"  
"Mom you know the truth you know it is them, you are just in denial go after them"  
"THEY ARE NOT MY CHILDREN THEY ARE JUST RANDOM STRANGERS"  
"Come on Karen" Claire said "You know that's not true"  
Realizing what she has done Karen ran outside  
"ROSE! COLE! MY BABIES"  
Both Rose and Cole turned around and they started running towards her "Mom!" they both shouted "Mom!"  
Karen ran over the road and was in reaching distance of her two babies but...

she get ran over by a black Mercedes  
"MOM!" all of her children cried  
Cole, Rose, Zach, Tyler and Gray ran to her and held her hand "Mom you are gonna be alright"  
"If I do not make it just remember I love you..."

Owen called an ambulance and it appeared within 2 minutes and drove them all to the hospital while Hazel stayed at home to look after the house and the twins.


	8. Chapter 8

"THERE IS INTERNAL BLEEDING!" a doctor shouted  
"IN THREE, TWO, ONE AND CLEAR!"  
"ANYTHING?"  
"NOTHING"  
"AND THREE, TWO, ONE CLEAR!"  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
"WE NEED TO GET HER INTO A ROOM!" Doctor Curtis shouted "This way"  
"Is she going to be alright?" Zach asked the doctor tears dripping down his face  
"We don't know yet" The Doctor said "All you can do is wait, we'll tell you if anything changes"

Tyler and Gray were clinging to each other with Gray's head resting on his older brother's shoulder, Tyler stroking his hair trying to hold back his tears  
"Shhh, it is going to be alright" Tyler said to his younger brother  
Claire crying into Owen's chest with Owen not knowing what to say.  
Rose was silently sobbing in the corner and Cole even though he didn't know the kid was comforting Zach by holding him tightly  
"Shh..."  
"I WILL NOT BE QUIET, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, IF YOU HADN'T OF SHOWN UP SHE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN HIT BY THE CAR AND SHE WOULDN'T BE IN THAT HOSPITAL ROOM, I HATE..." before Zach finished shouting he rested his head on Cole's shoulder. Cole knew that Zach didn't mean it, he just wanted to pass the blame onto someone else that wasn't his mother.

"Uh the Mitchells" The doctor said  
"That is us" Owen said  
"Well I'm sorry to tell you but uhm... Ms Karen Mitchell did not make it, she suffered from internal bleeding and several fractures to the wrists and ankles"  
Zach went straight to Owen and held him tight, Owen wrapped his arm around him and kissed his forehead "She's lying" Zach whispered (it was obvious that he was in denial.  
Owen didn't respond and told him that at first he would be in denial and he would gradually accept the truth  
"Can I go out for some air?" Zach asked politely  
Owen nodded "Do you want me to come with you?" Zach didn't respond and just walked out

Zach POV

Zach found a bench and sat on it looking sadly at the moon  
"It is beautiful isn't it?" a mysterious man said  
"Oh...I...guess so" Zach replied  
"I just love the night, it is so peaceful, it is so enchanting, don't you think so?"  
These words the man said started to relax him, he calmed down, he let his guard down  
"Thank you" Zach said calmly  
"For what?"  
"For making me feel better"  
"I just have one question"

Cole POV

"Cole can you come here please?" Owen asked  
"What do you need?"  
"Can you go outside and keep an eye on Zach, its just that he has been through a lot"  
"I'll keep an eye on him"  
"Thanks"

Cole left the hospital and went to find Zach, he was sitting on the bench with a mysterious man, he silently walked over  
"Who are you?" Zach said  
"What? you don't recognize your own FATHER"  
Zach was speechless  
"ZACH!" Cole shouted "ZACH!"  
"Cole help me"  
"Uhh so this is what you look like, I thought that you were dead, well it looks like I get to enjoy killing you all over again"  
"YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM!" Zach shouted at his father  
"Oh I will I will kill him and you and make it look like Cole killed you and then he committed suicide for the trauma of losing the mother he just met"  
"How do you know that she is dead?"  
"You also were the stupid one, get it into your head I was the one who hit her"  
"What about the other day in town where you there or did a just imagine it?"  
"Yes and it was too bad Owen was there because you will probably be dead if he wasn't, what a shame"  
"You're a monster, why do you want me dead anyway?"  
"You idiot, you think you are so special, it is not just you, it's all of you Karen, Claire, Gray, Tyler, Rose, Scarlett, Hunter, Cole and you"  
"If you lay one finger on anybody else, so help me god I will..."  
"You'll do what?, nothing exactly, you also were a pathetic excuse of a human being, no wonder you tried to kill yourself"  
"I seem to recall you were the one trying to drown me"  
"Obviously I tried to make it look like attempted suicide"

Owen POV

"Claire i'm gonna look for Cole and Zach they've been gone for quite a while"  
Claire didn't respond as she kneeled down and held her two youngest nephews  
"I'll see you later" Again she didn't respond

Owen walked outside shouting "ZACH, COLE!" "Are you here?"  
Owen looked around and saw what looked like to be three people sitting on a bench  
"Hey there you are"  
before Owen could see the third face Scott walked off  
"Who was that?" he asked softly  
No response came out of either boy  
"Tell me the truth, just say who it was"  
"It was uh..." before Zach finished speaking, Cole finished his sentence and said  
"Scott"  
"Scott as in Mitchell as in your dad"  
"Yes" Zach said quietly  
"Oh kid did he hurt you? Both of you"  
"No but he hurt mom" They both said  
"Your mom is dead because of Scott?" (Author note: I don't know if that is actually a question)  
"I'll kill him" Owen said  
"We have already tried that remember?" Zach said  
"Well we cannot give up"  
"I'm not saying that we should give up, but we cannot try the same approach as last time"  
before Owen responded both Zach and Cole hugged him and walked them inside.


End file.
